disneyteenbeachmoviefandomcom-20200216-history
McKenzie Fox
McKenzie, better known as Mack, is the girlfriend of Brady. She gets transported into Wet Side Story and falls into the arms of the male lead, Tanner, making him fall in love with her. She is portrayed by Maia Mitchell. History Mack is first seen surfing with her boyfriend, Brady. She tries to tell him something multiple times, but he always changes the subject before she can do so. The two race to her grandpa's house, and watch a bit of Big Poppa's favorite musical, Wet Side Story, of which Brady is obsessed with. Mack, however, finds it ridiculous, because, according to her, they sing for no reason, their hair never gets wet, the girls don't surf as good as the boys, and they sing for no reason. She repeats the first one because she still doesn't see why it happens. Their fun, however, ends, when Mack's aunt, Antoinette, arrives. She informs Mack that they leave the next day. She explains to Brady this was what she was trying to tell him. She also tells him it was her choice, and she chose to do so because her mother wanted her to be successful in life, and she believes the only way to do so is to go to this school, something her mother never got to do. Before she leaves, she breaks up with Brady, because she cares about him and doesn't want him to wait for her. The next day, two hours before her flight leaves, she takes her Big Poppa's board to a surfing competition. The waves start getting rough, and Brady tells her to get back in, but Mack refuses, only to get knocked over by a huge wave. Brady dives in, and makes an attempt to save her, but she claims she didn't need his help. The two make their way back to the beach, only to find that they've now been transported into Wet Side Story. While Brady is ecstatic, Mack wants to get back to modern day time as soon as possible so she can get to her flight. When the scene magically changes to night time, Mack is still concerned about getting out of the movie, and is about to leave Big Momma's, when she finds herself in the arms of the leading male character, Tanner. Since she fell into his arms instead of Lela, he falls for her, and the same with the leading female character, Lela, and Brady. Mack is now very concerned about leaving, so she and Brady sneak in to Les Camembert's lair, and Brady explains to her that Lela and Tanner find out Les Camebert's plan, unite the surfers and bikers, and stop him. This gives her and Brady an idea, try to get Lela and Tanner to fall for each other. However, this plan turns out to be harder than they thought. Not sure what to do, she asks Brady what happens next. He tells her that the biker girls have a pajama party, so Mack gets herself invited. However, just before she heads over, she and Brady witness her swim shirt magically vanish. At the party, Lela and the other biker girls choose what they wear hoping that they will attract boys, but Mack tells them that they shouldn't dress for boys, but for themselves. However, by the end of the pajama party, the biker girls have dressed Mack like a typical biker girl, much to her uncomfort. When she reunites with Brady, she starts to worry about if they can't get Lela and Tanner together, they could be stuck in the movie forever. She still believes that surfing and having fun is not what her mom wanted her to do. Mack decides to get Lela and Tanner to know each other as people, so she spends the day with Tanner , and the night with Lela. While doing so, Tanner admits to her his feelings about the rivalry between the surfers and the bikers, and Lela admits to her she's always wanted to surf. The next day, she meets up with Tanner, who gives her a flower garland. She leads him in the direction of Lela, and meets up with Brady again. However, when she falls into the water, her hair doesn't get wet. She and Brady start to break into song, and no matter how hard she tries, she can't stop. When they do stop, however, Les Camembert appears with his sidekick, Dr. Fusion, and takes them captive before they can get Lela and Tanner to fall for each other. Les Camembert ties Mack and Brady to his weather machine, and leaves to try to stop the bikers and surfers, who have been united. While still tied up, Mack slowly begins to realize that she shouldn't go off to the school Antoinette wants her to go to, because that's not what she really wants to do. She comes to understand that she should always follow her heart, and she shouldn't grow up so fast, of which Brady agrees with. Lela, Tanner, and the other bikers and surfers arrive at the lighthouse and free Mack and Brady. Together, they destroy Les Camebert's machine, and escape before it blows up. Mack appears with Brady in front of Big Momma's, as the movie has gotten back on track. Before Mack leaves, Lela gives her the necklace she'd always worn. Together, she and Brady another wave on her grandpa's surfboard, and return to the real world, where no time has passed. When the two get back to shore, Antoinette appears, complaining that they are late for the flight, but Mack tells her that she'd rather stay there, and what her mom meant was that she wanted Mack to be happy doing what she did. Antoinette reluctantly agrees, and Mack ends the movie performing Surf's Up with Brady. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Surfers